Coffee Shop
by Jules Bells
Summary: Bella loves her coffee and her favorite coffee shop as well but what to do when there's no where left to sit! Make a mad dash to the last available seat of course! Than again when you meet the man with the delicious hands getting there first? Ah...hell no, well than again maybe when he has the latest book Re: Reposted and edited
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Coffee Shop **

**Status: Human**

**Summary: Bella has no romantic life whatsoever, except her daily dose of caffeine at her local coffee shop but when it's too crowded to even sit down, one table opens up but another cup is there first. Now both parties like each other, a lot, but they both are extremely forgetful. So what's the deal with a party? **

My hair whipped around my face, my book flopping in the wind and when I finally struggled to pull open the door to my favorite coffee shop and took my usual, every table was full.

Damn.

I walked and carried my cup, my laptop bag starting to weigh in on my shoulder until I spotted a little shrink sized table towards the back and walked quickly before someone else grabbed it. With relief I settled my cup just as a venti settled also.

_Oh hell, no. _

I looked up and saw the brownest eyes matched with the kissable lips and strong jaw paired with a sexy messy head of black hair.

_Oh hell, yes. _

"I'm sorry I thought this table was empty" his voice was smooth while his face held apology. He started to move and I panicked.

"Oh no, it's fine. Really there's enough room for the both of us, you don't have to move, it will be impossible to find another seat in this place" I gestured to the busy café and smiled a little moving to sit down. My voice was a bit fast but hey…it's been awhile.

"Thanks I appreciate it." He sat down taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm Bella by the way" The words just flew out of my mouth and I pressed my lips together hoping he will make conversation.

"Alec Volturi" He held out his hand and I shook it. His hand was very warm and firm just slightly calloused. Those are man's hands, baby.

"Are you a writer?" I looked to him and he was looking at the notebook currently holding my latest.

He must have taken my silence the wrong way because the next moment he tried to backtrack.

"Sorry I don't mean to pry, I was just curious..." He looked at me and panic flashed.

"…Because my friend…he likes to write and ya' know his wife…she's likes to write too and well it's just funny to see another writer….NOT that writing's funny because it's not…unless you write comedy 'cause then it's hilarious." He finished his fast stuttering slash talking meekly and a hint of a blush covered his ears.

At that I had to laugh. The dude was Mr. Cool a few seconds ago and what he thinks is a misstep in conversation he turns into a stuttering mess; Poor guy.

"You're laughing at me. Geez that's a sure way to boost a man's ego" He muttered and I'm not sure it was meant to be heard but I answered anyway.

"It's not that. It's just…well…that" I sobered up and little and tried again. "To your first question, yes I'm a writer. Not a professional one but a writer none the less. So your good and I understand, my best friend, she likes to write too from her husband who's a local author here. So yeah, you're good; Breath." I chuckled a little and he laughed a bit too.

He held a hand up to his head and messed up his already messy hair. "Sorry, it's just when I'm nervous I have the worst stuttering issue. That was probably more information then was needed. How about we try again? Hi, my name is Alec Volturi" He held out his hand again and I shook it while chuckling a bit.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan but I like Bella better. You are possibly wondering about my notebook, you see I am a writer."

He laughed. "Formal huh, okay well…. okay. I like to write too except I don't do it much but every once in a while."

I smiled taking a sip of my coffee when I noticed the book in his messenger.

"No way, you have a copy of Immortal! I love that series, I just finished reading Surrender! How did you get it, the book isn't suppose to come out until tomorrow!" A couple of pardons looked at our table and I ducked my head in embarrassment while I felt my cheeks flame.

He laughed and smiled "Let's just say I have connections" He winked and I think I growled a bit.

Jasper said only a couple of people could access his books, when I got my hands on Surrender a week before it hit shelves, along with his other two books. How the hell did this Alec guy get a hold of it? Alice didn't even have a copy! She's his damn wife too! No fair!

He laughed looking at my face and I glared, my lips going into a thin line but also the corners turning up. "Sorry, it's just I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy"

_Yeah and I bet one those guys will have my hands shaking the daylights out of his Texas talking, curly blond haired ass! _

"You look mad." He noted smiling at my reaction.

"Well you would be too when you know a guy who knows a guy that knows the guy that can get you a copy early on before anyone else"

He laughed and I smiled, just when he was going to say something my phone beeped. Two seconds later his phone rang. We both smiled sheepishly as he answered. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and cursed myself.

_Damn, stupid reminders. Jasper's book release party was in an hour and I offered to help, Stupid, stupid best friend puppy eyes. Goodbye funny, hot guy with the nice hands. _

I looked up to find him staring at me sheepishly. Well at least this won't be too hard.

"Sorry but I have to go, errands and all that. Table is all yours now." I got up and swung my bag onto my shoulder throwing away my empty cup only to see him getting up also.

"Its fine, I have to go too. It was fun meeting you Miss Isabella, called Bella, Swan" He smirked shaking my hand.

I smiled. "Likewise Mr. Alec Volturi who has a stuttering problem"

He laughed and looked nervous; oh boy here we go again.

"M-maybe I could, you know, like, I don't know, c-call you?" he asked and I have to say he looked really cute all necroses like.

I smiled and nodded my head but before I could write it down both our phones went off and so were we, Alec because of some reason and me because Alice was yelling in my freaking ear.

It wasn't until I was in my car driving away did I realize my mistake.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

B&A

The music was blasting and I was in the lawn chair, nursing a beer because of the Grande coffee I had earlier. Dammit.

I sighed and took another sip of my beer when Alice danced over.

"Hey girl why are you so down, usually you would be begging my husband for a copy by now or reading it. What's wrong?" I sighed and she sat down.

"Bell why so blue? Is it about…ya know Jacob?" She asked and I wrinkled my face in distaste.

"No it has nothing to do with that stalker little prick. I just…" I sighed again when Rose came over.

"Hey guys, um maybe we should go get some more ice, the others _spilled"_

"Yeah I agree, Alice I need your help, you too Rose" I got up from the chair and went inside with Alice and Rose on my heels.

"What's up" Always Rose, blunt and to the point.

I looked at them and bit my lip until I just blurted it out.

"I met an awesome guy at the coffee shop and I forgot to get his number." I looked at them and they both were looking at me strangely.

"That's what bugging you Bells?" Alice said.

I shook my head and she copied but in the "Holy Hell my friend is a dumb ass" type of head shake.

I groaned and sank into a chair.

"Well… describe him to us" Rose suggested sitting beside me.

"Well-"I started "He had these really handsome brown eyes, a strong jaw and his hands…they were so warm…he was hot. Oh and he had a copy of Jasper's new book." I huffed when I said that but Alice's head snapped up.

"Wait what!" Alice shouted

"I know right! It's usually us who has the first copies"

"No, no, no, I mean he had Immortal?" I shook my head yes at her smile and her smile spread across her face.

"Bella, Jasper told me he only let three people read the copies he had printed first. One was his best friend Peter along with his –"

"Bella can you bring the beer?" Jasper called.

"Sure"

B&A

I heard the new guests having their conversation so I stopped at the corner and peeked around not wanting to interrupt.

"Dude that sucks, how you managed _that_, I will never know!" Emmet was shaking his head smirking while Peter was laughing.

"I thought you got a handle on that little problem bro?" Peter smirked

"Shut Up and yes I did cover that problem…it's just…I don't know…she –"

"Unknowing took your balls and manhood in one conversation…" Emmett interrupted

"….which left you blubbering and stuttering like an idiot that you forgot to get her number!" Peter finished while he and Emmett howled.

"Thanks guys, thanks really, glad to know you take such humor in my problem"

"Oh come on dude, it's easy to solve just go back to the coffee shop and hope she's there and if she isn't you can always go on " Jasper chuckled joining the conversation.

"Jasper you are NOT helping" He ground out

"Alright, alright all of you have had your fun. So…how does this gal look like?" Charlotte came to the rescue and looked at me and winked.

_What the hell? _

At my unasked question she mouthed "Alice"

_Again, what the hell? _

"Well…she has brown hair….pretty brown eyes…a sense of humor….likes chocolate mochas…"

_What? _

"…...Witty, kind and she's a huge fan of your books Jasper"

"So you like her" Emmett dead panned than snickered while Jasper had his "writer's face" which was his thinking face.

"Dude, you just described…"

"Hey Emmett stop patronizing the guests and help your sister with this!" I yelled carrying the ice box with the beer.

"Geez Bells I'm coming, no need to get your panties in a twist" Taking the ice box he walked back to the front.

"Hey Jasper your _super fun fan _is here" Emmett said making a girl voice.

"I don't talk like that" I said mimicking his voice

"Yo, baby what's shaken bacon?" Peter yelled pulling me up into a hug.

"Peter, if that's you pick up line Charlotte may and will dump your ass" I dead panned and smirked.

"Ha, ha, Emmett she's your sister alright – she has your sense of humor" Peter dead panned

"I knew it!" Emmett jumped and punched his fist into the air.

"Hey Bella let me introduce you to my publicist" Jasper guided me toward a very familiar looking head of messy black hair.-

"Hey Alec meet Bella"

**A/N Okay that's it, if you want me too I can make this a two shot leave some love in reviews and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh wow I can't believe it's been 4 months since I last posted! I mean last time I didn't really post anything but a stupid A/N note; 100 days I think is long enough! Anyway I'm back in the game and ready to roll. I'm just glad that these last few months are over and adjusting has been a bit difficult but now that I'm back with my fan fic family everything should be a lot better! So finally here's the continued version of Coffee Shop! Geez I think I took long enough and I'm also really excited for the short story continued from my earlier oneshot Night at the Club (Which I will edit) so be on the lookout for that though it is one of my more graphic pieces. Okay I'll shut up and let y'all read. **

**P.S I'm sorry If I haven't replied to any reviews, but I'm trying my best **

**By all due **

**Enjoy!**

_"Hey Bella let me introduce you to my publicist" Jasper guided me toward a very familiar looking head of messy black hair.-_

_"Hey Alec meet Bella"_

He turned and I swear my mouth opened in shock as I looked at my coffee shop mystery man.

"Well hello again Mr. Alec Volturi who has a stuttering problem"

"Likewise Miss Isabella called Bella, Swan. What are you doing here?" He smiled and I was about to answer before I was interrupted.

"Oh I see you already met my sister bro; well in case you forgot_ my_ name let me introduce myself: Hi my name is Emmett, protector of beer and man, how do you do?" He bowed while bumping me away with his hip; Stupid brother.

"Emmett I think he already met you, go away" I said lightly pushing him away as he chuckled to get more beer and talk to Rosalie.

"Sorry about my brother, he's an ass. So I guess I know how you got the book early huh?" I blushed as Alec smiled and laughed.

_God his laugh is nice. _

"Yeah, I mean, um Jasper and I have been working on it and I mean yeah, and I know about Emmett. I met him a few months ago, so yeah _I know._" He chuckled nervously but thankfully the lull in conversation was interrupted by Rose laughing and as I turned I saw Emmett; only my brother; was dancing and singing wildly to Locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars.

Damn, now I can never listen to that song the same again; pity it's one of my favorites. "Emmett your idiot, shut up your scaring people" Rosie was laughing like mad and it only got worse when he picked her up swinging her. Jasper wasn't much help, rooting them on.

"Do you want to talk somewhere more…_quite?" _I nodded while Alec put his hand on the small of my back leading me to the kitchen. Behind me I swear I heard Alice squeal and saw Jasper smirk.

Jeez, it's like they just got a couple to go out on eHarmony or something.

Sitting down on the small kitchen table I got Alec and I a drink as we both settled in."So, you're the insane friend I hear Jasper bragging about saying his books are so good; as well as the writer who has insane talent. Just by what Jasper said" He smiled as I let out a chuckle.

"I guess so, but I'm not really that good, I'm not even published yet but I also hear that you're the genius who got Jasper's name out there as well as the single friend" I flirted shyly as I took a sip of my iced tea.

"You got that right, so Jasper told me all about me eh?"

"You could say that" I chuckled as he let out a smile "As well as Alice told you about me?"

He let out a full laugh "Yeah they think they're so sly, trying to m-match us up" He stuttered and I swear I saw a blush.

"Oh incase I forget…_again; _here's my cell number" I slid the paper over the table slowly not sure if it's welcome anymore but my fears were settled when he grabbed it and opened his phone. Two seconds later my phone chimed.

"That you?" Showing him the unfamiliar number on my screen

"Yeah that's me. So I guess since we already got through the awkward meet and greet. I, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime" He faltered out those words like they were forced and I inwardly laughed at his antics.

"I would love too" I answered smiling

"Great! That's great, um so how about three at the coffee shop?"

"That seems perfect, so I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, yeah you will defiantly see me there?" He smiled and stuttered just as he was called outside.

With a wave he was gone and Alice and Rose quickly took his place.

"So what happened?"

"Did he ask you out?"

Both were flinging out questions left and right until I finally got them quitted down.

"Let's just say that I may have met the boy I'm going to marry" Smiling I led my two girls outside as Peter yelled out a game of old schooled spin the bottle.

**A/N: Well that's Coffee Shop! Couldn't find any more inspiration so maybe in the future **


End file.
